Taking Chances: The SparkAnt Redemption
by Hautmedoc
Summary: Heavily based on CaptainSparklez, Cavemanfilms, AntVenom, and SethBling's playthrough of Minecraft game "Cops and Robbers", a love story between the Minecraft personas of CaptainSparklez and AntVenom. Character traits and development as well as storyline and content are all fictional. SparkAnt fic.
1. Inmate Sparklez

_**Author's Notes**_: Please note that this is not a true story. This is heavily based on CaptainSparklez, Cavemanfilms, AntVenom, and SethBling's playthrough of Minecraft game "Cops and Robbers". It is a love story between the** Minecraft personas** of CaptainSparklez and AntVenom. I do not claim to know the gamers in the story. My only resource is the particular video this is based upon. Character traits and development as well as storyline and content are_** all fictional**_. Anything that is actual facts are **_purely _****_coincidental_**. Also as for the lack of use for real names: although I know of authors who uses them, I chose not to.

* * *

**Chapter One: Inmate Sparklez**

Ant hears groans echo throughout the dark cells as familiar footsteps tread their way to each section of the prison. He looks up to see that today's warden in charge of them is Sergeant Mufflebuns.

'_No wonder.'_

Nobody likes Mufflebuns, but no one dares to cross the line into mockery. Sure, they slipped through a bit in the past sometimes, but made excuses and chickens out.

Except one person, of course: Sparklez. When Mufflebuns took charge, he always liked to repeatedly talk about the origins of his name, warning those who dare make fun of it. He claimed it was passed from his mother's mother to his mother and was something he really treasured.

"So who actually gave you your name? Your mama or your mama's mama?" Ant remembered how the new inmate at the time Sparklez had retorted, even after being warned about the strict, old warden. Mufflebuns couldn't give a good answer and Sparklez's laugh led the others.

His rich laughter and voice was what captured Ant's attention, even before actually seeing what he looked like. It was gentle and soft but not frail. He had turned to looked over at him and saw the most handsome person he had ever seen. Then everything just went downhill.

His dark curls looked feathery and Ant found that he often dreamed about weaving his fingers through them. His eyes had richness and gazing at them too long made Ant weak at the knees. He was almost ashamed for feeling this way about a person, but had excellent hiding skills, and so no one ever suspected a thing.

Back to that time, Sparklez noticed, of course. Especially with Ant's blushing as soon as they caught eye contact. He then turned away on instinct and mentally beat himself up for that. Although he was good at pretending, he couldn't hide the blood rushing to his cheeks.

_'Why did you do that? Oh dear, I look like a wimp.'_


	2. The Dead Cell

**Author's Note: **Not sure if anyone even starts at a second chapter, but it is absolutely crucial you read my author's note in chapter one.

_I'm writing in present tense in this and I'm really bad at that, so please forgive me for grammar mistakes. And if you point them out to me, I would be really grateful._

Also a friend asked if they watch the video, will they be spoiled...urm, well I don't know how spoiled you can be haha. Because it is based on the play-through, but I am going to input a lot of changes and more development. So I don't think you would be spoiled that much. Besides, if you're reading this, you probably are a frequent watcher of their videos, so most of you probably saw it already.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Dead Cell**

Sparklez's voice brought Ant back to the present.

"I'm just alone, so you can let me out." Ant peeks over at his cell just in time to catch his smirk.

"Okay," Mufflebuns booms, ignoring Sparklez, "first thing on the agenda: we're gonna take a shower. You guys smell like toilet punch."

Mufflebuns reach into his pockets underneath diamond armor and fishs out the key to Ant and his cellmate, Seth's cell. As they follow Mufflebuns to the showers, they heard Sparklez holler to them:

"I'm still stuck in here…"

"You gon' shower alone." Mufflebuns reply in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But I wanna shower with everyone else!" Ant hears Sparklez whine as he felt heat crawl up his face, reading a lot more into the words, "That's the best!"

"Oh boy," Ant hears Seth sigh under his breath.

Sparklez chuckles and took a confident look at Ant, coincidentally just as the latter turns to gaze at him.

"I really like it when they drop the soap," He winked at Ant, "and they drop it a lot." Ant turns away to look the other way as soon as the interaction ended. His face could not feel hotter as his mind clouds up with what this could mean.

"Fine." Sergeant Mufflebuns sighs, not wanting to deal with this brat.

"I-I think I heard a noise in the cell across, can I go check on that," Ant stammers, hoping to escape the situation.

"You guys and the folks in section B are the only prisoners we've had in years." Mufflebuns mumbles while fishing in his pockets. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he notices Sparklez holding a lever.

"Nope!" Mufflebuns strikes, and once again, an attempt have failed as Mufflebuns smacks Sparklez a few times with his enchanted diamond sword. Sparklez disappears and Ant looks up to see that he is in the "dead cell". Although not technically an actual dead cell, it is said to be very deadly. Sparklez will suffer until Mufflebuns decide to let him out.

The dead cell was made to induce discipline on inmates that aren't behaving properly. Some get harsher punishment than others but one thing is for sure, the punishments are generally brutal. Though Ant can see Sparklez when he stands close to the bars, he isn't able to see what was actually inside the cell. The sounds that he can make out are the sounds of pistons, red stones and lava. Who knows what terrible trap and machinery was built in order to punish these inmates? Ant, although in prison, had never behaved bad enough to be 'killed'.

Mufflebuns continue to lead Seth and Ant to the showers. While scrubbing shampoo into his hair, all Ant can think about is how Sparklez is doing. Of all the random yells of agony coming from the cell, he had never heard Sparklez's. He was not sure if he should take this as a good sign or not, since though he never once screamed, he always came back with visible bruises and cuts.

"I'm gonna go check on the inmates at the dead cell." Mufflebuns says as Ant was using soap on his toes, "I won't be long, and I expect you to behave. You have been warned." He especially glared at Seth, now having his guard lowered a bit on Ant.

Ant lets out a sigh, something done way too much upon being imprisoned, and continued with his cleaning.

Then he feels the goose bumps on his skin even in steaming hot water when he hears the screams.


	3. Instincts

**Author's Note**: _ Again, crucial note on first chapter. Please read if you haven't done so._

**[1]** As you can guess, since CaptainSparklez has the 'Captain' in his name, I thought it was suitable.

* * *

** Chapter Three: Instincts**

Ant stares blankly at the mini whirlpool accumulating at the drain. A thousand horrifying scenarios flip through like a story book, all ending with death.

Skeletons, zombies, and creepers are rumoured to be one of the trials. So are lava pits and arrows with fire. Even worse is the never ending fall, an inmate once described: as you look up you see the world you once were in, now unreachable, you have no choice but to die.

By then, the bubbles in Ant's hair and body has been washed away and long drained. The skin on his finger tips became wrinkly due to the long exposure to water. Snapping out of his mortifying imaginations, he looks back up at the white marble walls.

He then looks over to see that Seth indeed is making another attempt at escaping, as he has already left the showers. Slippery footprints led to the hall. Just then, the beloved warden returns.

"Seth!" Mufflebuns shouted just outside the showers, "What are you doing?!"

As he heard two pairs of feet double-tap round the corner and past the kitchen, Ant thinks fast. No doubt Seth is trying to reach the Warden's Office, which holds the key to freedom. He knew that the path to the dead cell was completely cleared.

With a move purely of instinct, he throws on his clothes and leaves the showers. Dashing as fast as he can, he had no thought of the perfect timing or how lucky he was or how crazy he must be for doing this. Breaking a few levers on the way, he stores them in his inventory. He rushes up the stairs and ignores the huge fracture in the walkway of one of the sides.

He finally arrives at the dead cell and sees the pirate [1] seating, with blood flowing out the side of his stomach. Sparklez gives him a warm smile. No doubt he had completed his chain of punishments but a fatal blow at the last one had left him wounded, harsh enough to be more than mild, lucky enough to not be severe.

"I've got a lever!" Ant mouths to Sparklez, pointing at his right hand which was holding a stack of three.

Ant throws Sparklez one and he places it on the inside of the cell, if Mufflebuns does not find out, the dead cell will be easy to get out of from now on. The Artificial Intelligence had no way of recognising the levers.

When the iron door opens, Sparklez quickly lunges forward when Ant tries to enter and puts his hands on Ant's shoulders. A look of panic flashes through his face.

"If you take even a step into this cell, the Artificial Intelligence will lock you in, thinking you are a inmate that needs punishment." He whispers into Ant's ear.

Ant was flustered at his moment of carelessness. Instincts boosted his courage and pushed at his decisions, but it is not a time to rely on only instincts.


	4. Square One

**Author's Note**: Crucial Author's Note on chapter one. Sorry if some of you are tired of me saying this, but it is important.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Square One**

Ant and Sparklez heard Seth try to battle with Mufflebuns a distance away, but with the echo, the details of the sounds were quite clear. They cannot stay outside the cells for too long, it will look suspicious. The next sensible move will be to advance closer to the escape.

"But Seth and Mufflebuns are at the office." Ant speculates.

"There's no choice, we have to go to one of the lower cells." Sparklez replies.

With the extra levers Ant took, they can enter and leave cells easily and with that security, the duo creeps into the far lower cell.

"We should hide here for now," Ant whispers as he crouched, "what do you reckon we do next? We must be very lucky for Mufflebuns to lose attention on the hall that connects to the office." He pauses for Sparklez's reply but got nothing in return. "Sparklez?" Still he kept his eyes to the hall, in fear. "Sparklez?!" His patience was tested and finally turns around to face the pirate.

His cheeks glow at the sight, Sparklez was less than two inches away from him and he was too caught up in thinking up a plan to notice the body heat that seems too overwhelming now.

"Uh. Uh, urm, uhhh what are you doing?" Ant stutters and tries to step back but realises that he was up against a wall. Sparklez did not stop, he continues to lean towards him. "Urm, that, uh, urm, plan…to, uhhhh, escape plan, urgent-"

"ANT!" Mufflebuns' voice causes Sparklez to knock his forehead against Ant's, both letting out an "ow!" in response. "ANT, WHERE ARE YOU?" He hollers.

"I'm, uh, you killed me, sir!" Ant replies hastily.

"Oh, is that right?" Mufflebuns mutters and the duo then realise that he was very close to the cell they were in. "Huh, I don't remember doing that…must've been my memory acting up again, not so young anymore…." He mumbles to himself before yelling to Ant again, "Well, where's Sparklez?"

"Uh, he tells me he is in the same cell as me but I don't see him. Must be a glitch, sir." Ant replies, gritting his teeth in nervousness.

"Oh, must be some server problem…" Mufflebuns continue to murmur while walking forward before seeing them in the cell. "Hey! What are you guys doing here, I didn't put you here!"

"No!" Sparklez charges forward to block Ant from the enchanted diamond sword and was wounded but not dead.

"You guys were doing illegal things!" Mufflebuns fumes, striking Sparklez until he falls and disappears.

"Hey-" Ant started, but before he could retort he was knocked dead.

Ant turns to see both Seth and Sparklez in the dead cell. He sighs. Back to square one.


	5. The Trio Shows off Their Great Acting

A/N: I'm sorry for not having updated in so long. I have been busy with other projects and generally I've been procrastinating. As I get a feel of what my summer schedule will be like I will most likely find a time period where I will update. I will inform you of this in the next update.

I'm also a little worried for the repetitiveness this story is going to become. I am looking at my plan and it looks like it won't be too repetitive but I don't know, it could get annoying after a while.

A third thing is that I may be revising this story at some point because I've encountered new plots (although they are small changes).

And finally, please redirect yourself to the author's note on Chapter One if you have not already read it.

[1] Quoted from Wikipedia: "from Greek φάρμακον, pharmakon, "**poison**" in classic Greek;"

* * *

**Chapter 5: In Which the Trio Shows off Their Great Acting**

Sparklez winces as the chemist dabbed ointment onto his arm. Ant was initially a pharmacologist. [1] For some reason he had developed an itch for tending wounds.

Seth watches from the corner. Having previously been treated by Ant, he had been receiving glowers of jealousy from the other half. He scoffs at how much the captain was like a child while Ant has been oblivious to all this. Watching the two over the past few months was painful. He was glad that Ant finally caught onto something but astonished that he was still doubting it.

The trio had all completed the respective tasks. As expected Ant had very light ones compared to the rest and Sparklez had the worst of the three, although Seth was catching up. Having been recongnised by the AI, there was no way to skip it and just pull the lever to escape.

Currently they are in the waiting area, a section of the dead cell where they wait to be escorted. It is basically a standard cell of the prison. A toilet, bed, and some fence posts with torches on top.

It seems like today there were some visitors, probably for some sort of check up but the inmates do not know for sure. But they know walking out of there now would be suspicious.

"I think I'm going to try now!" Ant whispers to the other two before walking out of the cell.

"Wait-no!" Sparklez exclaims in a controlled volume.

"How did you get out?!" Mufflebuns' voice thunders as Ant quickly came back into the cell. He had seen them from the stairs.

"I-I'm not o-out!" Ant panicked.

"We're not out anywhere!" Sparklez backs Ant up, putting a reassuring hand on Ant's shoulder. "We're in the friggin' thing. That's your eye sight when you're eighty years old."

"Look, there are escaped convicts out there." Ant adds.

Mufflebuns grumbled about where the other one could be as he walks away. Sparklez rolls his eyes.

"We're all just stuck in here, man!" To which Ant responded by stamping on his feet and glaring at him. "Oh you were-oh! Sorry." The captain had missed Ant's attempt at distracting Mufflebuns.

Now that Mufflebuns knows that Seth is also in the cell, there was a slim chance his attention could be distracted. So now for Plan B.

"Mr. Sergeant Lieutenant, uhh thing, I fell in the toilet." Seth said.

"Oh god…" Mufflebuns' expression is priceless.

"He needs help, he's gonna drown." Sparklez chimed in.

"I'll take you to the showers, hold on" Mufflebuns sighs.

"He's gasping for his last breath!"

"He's not gonna make it!" Ant pushes on.

"He has been in prison for seven years but never learnt how to swim!"

"I understand, hold on…" Mufflebuns replies. Sparklez groans at how slow the process is.

"I can't drink poopy toilet water anymore!" Ant yells. "I need real food!"

"My throat- I'm so thirsty and I'm running out of air!" Sparklez made a painful noise with his throat.

"Okay, you guys seem to be having real problems, let me let you out." Mufflebuns pulls the lever on the outside to open the door. "What a bunch of kids."

'Yes!' Ant mentally exclaims. 'Now just make sure we never end up back there again.'


	6. Marco Polo

**A/N**: So if you haven't already read the note on Chapter One.

Onto newer things, this story is coming to an end soon, and because I don't want to drag for too long, I will be posting every two to three days. I just hope I don't procrastinate too much, but I'll remind myself as much as possible.

On revision, it will depend. Every time I write a new chapter I find new mistakes in past ones. xD I have not decided if I will revise it, I might because I am quite picky about my stuff, but then I might get lazy, which is really not a good thing haha. But we'll see when the end comes.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Marco Polo**

"Everybody get in line," Sergeant Mufflebuns says sternly.

The trio faced him as they stand side by side. They wait for Mufflebuns' infamous long and boring speech to commence.

"Now, I expect you all to..."

Even Ant could not stand to listen to Mufflebuns' lecture. As words fade into gibberish background noise, Ant turns to look at Sparklez. He is surprisingly controlled; his expression gave off only attention. Seeing Seth almost falling asleep, Ant held in his chuckle.

Ant's doubts about whether Sparklez is really listening was confirmed when the flesh on his behind contracts. He blushes furiously as he swats Sparklez's hand away. Sparklez only winks at him as Ant gives his best glare.

"...and that's why we'll be playing Marco Polo today!" Mufflebuns concludes, none of the trio had any idea how he got to this point.

"Where will we play Marco Polo?" Sparklez askes, not caught off guard at all.

"Well I was drowning in the toilet." Seth suggests.

"How about the shower? We can play naked." Sparklez waggles his eyebrows.

"Let's just play Marco Polo in the showers with clothes on." Ant adds with a complementary stomp to Sparklez's foot.

With Sparklez in the lead, Ant followed next. They heard commotion behind them as Seth protests but eventually killed. He probably did something he shouldn't again.

Ant shakes his head at Seth as he felt someone wrap an arm around him.

"You know, we are alone right now…", Sparklez whispers into Ant's ear. "…in the showers."

The black eyed inmate wonders how Sparklez can do this while thinking up plans to escape and watching out for wardens.

"Okay!", Mufflebuns' arrival interrupts them as they break apart, "you guys play, I'll just sit here and watch." He jumps onto the iron blocks.

"That's not very creepy at all." Ant mutters under his breath, but the game has already begun.

"Marco!" Sparklez says just as a huge wave of water came rushing at Ant.

"Polo?" Ant replies and tries to swim away but found that he got pushed to the edge of the showers by Sparklez's wave. '_Is this even fair?'_ He thinks, not wanting to lose air.

Perhaps Ant misjudged Sparklez's knowledge of waters as he grabs him and pushes him under water.

'_Who even pumped so much water into the showers_?!' Ant exclaims in his mind as he realises his disadvantage. '_It's the showers, not the baths_!'

Fearing he would drown, Ant opens his eyes to get a sense of where he could escape Sparklez's grasp, but what he got was a face full of Sparklez. Then, he feels Sparklez's lips against his and instinctively he closed his eyes.


	7. Gloom

**Author's Note**: Crucial note on Chapter one. Read it if you haven't.

**[1]** What he calls his crew. xD

**Edit**: I decided to respond to some comments about fluffiness and also my Beta reader being all "there sex in this one?". Basically I did read the guidelines and FanFiction says "Please note FanFiction does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference." and "Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA." That being said, the trip to the guidelines made me realise that this fic should be rated M, really for "minor suggestive adult themes". I have changed that. Nevertheless, I willl be keeping this fic within that rating.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Gloom**

Ant wakes up to stone-blocked walls. A quick look around convinces him that he was yet again in the dead cell.

Mufflebuns was outside; he wore an expression of guilt. The old warden had a soft spot for this well-behaved inmate and although Ant had attempt escape, it was clear that he meant no harm. Rumours in the offices told a tragic story in which the young one got locked up for nothing. He was framed but had no proof. One wrinkly hand on the lever, he keeps the door opened, ready for Ant.

"I'm sorry about this." Seth, who is sitting at the edge of his bed says. The shade of guilt is also on his face, a comforting hand on Ant's arm.

Ant thinks back to what happened prior to his comma. He remembers playing Marco Polo with Sparklez. Splashing waters…and a dive. Had Sparklez drowned him?

"I can't believe he drowned you!" Seth exclaims.

_'But is that what happened?_' Ant questions in his mind.

Just as he steps out the door, he found his memory. Sparklez had kissed him under the waters, and by doing so passed oxygen to him. They searched for the possibility of an escape under the showers, but it was non-existent.

Sparklez was pulled out by the familiar wrinkly hand belonging to Mufflebuns, while Ant was too late before his health ran out.

To anyone else, it might have seemed like Sparklez played too over the line. Even so Ant did not give the real explanation.

"Hey stop!" Ant snaps out of his thoughts to see that Sparklez entered the warden's office. He ran for the pressure plate next to the stairs but was caught just as he almost makes it. Another attempt failed.

"We're doing some exercises. According to orders this is necessary for all prisoners, so I'm letting you out now." Mufflebuns operates the system that let Sparklez skip his punishments. Probably what he also used for Ant in his comma. Unfortunately the machinery only recongnises registered fingerprints. What surprises Ant is that Mufflebuns hasn't yet noticed the lever.

"Alright, then, we'll be off to the courtyard today, so follow me closely."

As Ant starts walking, he felt Sparklez grab his hand.

"I'm sorry." The captain mutters, brushing his lips against Ant.

"It's okay." Ant replies, hugging the other.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Mufflebuns shouts from the stairs.

"You go first." Sparklez gives Ant a push and he goes to join the others.

Sparklez recalls how Ant was towards him in the past and how they are now. It is obvious that he had won the pharmacologist's trust. He rushes off to the warden's office while thinking. Can he really guarantee his lover's escape?

This is the perfect opportunity. The escape is right next to the courtyard. The experienced inmate needs a stroke of luck that will help him escape. The chance was small, but as he takes the key off the rack he decides that it will happen. He can't wait to get back to life on the seas, his ship and the dudes [1] are waiting for him.

He feels his heart pound harder when he think of Ant. They met in prison, in a completely different part of his life. One that he had always kept separate. Having stolen Ant Venom's file before, he knows that he was innocent. After all, he trusts him so. He is the opposite of him, healing and helping people while the captain would have probably robbed their treasures.

He try to think about the possibilities of things going wrong, but reminds himself that he can not dwell outside the office for too long. Mufflebuns will be suspicious soon.

Going to join the others at the courtyard, he flashes a smile at Ant.

"I tripped while coming here." Sparklez makes up an excuse and joins them in their warm up session.

Ant, like always gave his all into what he was doing. Sparklez rubs at his chest at the discomfort that seems to be from his heart. He senses a bad feeling but had no idea why or what it is.


	8. Darkness

**Author's Note**: I can be really mean and end it off here. :P

Crucial note on Chapter One.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Darkness**

Ten minutes into warm-up, Sparklez starts feeling the sweat. But the sweat seems more out of anxiousness than by the exercises. He needs a distraction somewhere between now and the end of the activity. The little voice of fear whispers that it is not coming. At that moment, out of the corner of his eye, Sparklez see Ant raise his hand.

"Sergeant Mufflebuns, I really need to use the bathroom, can I go back to my cell real quick?" Ant asked.

"Sure, you can go to the bathroom cell that I have. I will show you where," He turns to Sparklez and Seth, "you guys just stay here."

A pounding noise is heard, but only Sparklez hears it: the pounding of his heart. Between beats his thoughts flows. This was his distraction. This was his chance to leave...but it must be without Ant.

He eyes the doorway and the path to freedom, the path to the ship, the seas and familiar faces, the path without Ant.

Seth was next to him. He can at least bring Seth with him.

'_He's a friend, right? Just like Ant…right_?'

'_Ant will manage by himself. He is smart. He has experience now. He-he will escape_.'

Then maybe they can visit. He will find him eventually. He will always find him in the end…he will look for him, right?

'_I'm not betraying him, he must understand. He's an inmate, and we've been through the same, he- he_-'

The keys jingles slightly in his pockets as he took a small step. He looks up to see that Seth was staring like deer in headlights at him.

"You've got the key."

...

Ant stares at the stone-blocked walls. If he ever makes a house of his own, it will be made of wood, or cobblestone, or iron, or even wool, just not stone.

"Are you done?" Mufflebuns asks outside.

"Almost." Ant replies. He sees his face in the mirror as he splashed water over his skin. His eyes look distracted, tired, dark, and soulless. Shaking his head, he furrows his eyebrows. He cannot lose hope now, he must do it for Sparklez.

"Hey stop!"

...

"You've got the key." Seth gapes. "We can escape!"

"Yes, I know." Sparklez sighs.

"Quick, before Mufflebuns comes back!"

"But what about Ant?!" The question part of his mind haunted him with is let out.

He watches as the colour on Seth's face fades.

"But-but this is our only chance! We don't know when we will get to be here again!"

"I understand that, but…"

"Look, Ant's not a kid. He can take care of himself. I'm sure he will escape. Mufflebuns will be distracted by us. Ant can take this opportunity."

"And if he dies?"

"The lever in the dead cell! Mufflebuns will be too distracted and if he rounds back to look for Ant, Ant can get past him to the escape."

"I-I suppose you're right…"

"Give me the key!" Seth fishes in Sparklez's pockets and digs out the silver key. "We're gonna do this, okay." He runs out the door, Sparklez following. "We can't risk staying, this is a once in a lifetime chance."

"Hey stop!" Mufflebuns yells from the bottom floor.

"Quick!" Seth grabs Sparklez's arm and ran while Sparklez stumbles after him. "We've got to go!"

"Stop!" Mufflebuns shouts, "Inmates are escaping!"

Seth knocks the back of the guards' heads with the ladder he grabbed from the courtyard. He looks back at Sparklez.

"Help me out here!" Seth said in desperation.

Sparklez hesitates, but then clenches his fist as he begin to fight back. Only four guards are at the exit and the two fight them off successfully.

Opening the iron door, they run across the bridge overlooking the cells. Sparklez stops to see that Ant was looking up at him. He saw sparks in his eyes, as if it was reminding him of what he was doing to Ant. The way he stares at him was something he will always remember. Ant lowers his head, the sparks disappears as the ray of light is out of his sight, replacing them were darkness. Sparklez know this will haunt his memories.


	9. Hope

**Author's Note**: Special super early update because the author felt guilty. The author was also very excited for this chapter. **_The finale is next!_**I will probably update tomorrow.

Crucial note on chapter one!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hope**

'Something is not right.' Sparklez stares at the blue waves of the sea as he sat. 'Something is very wrong.'

"Captain, we should set sail soon!" One of his crew hollers at him. Giving a nod, Sparklez know that he will just make up excuses to wait longer at the beach, anyway.

…

As the final door that blocked the inmates from freedom creaks open and slams shut, this sound echoes in Ant's mind. They were gone. There is only him now, and himself. He had never thought about escape before Sparklez came. It seemed so far away and impossible. It was hopeless. He look to the ray of sunlight beaming in through the cracks. He takes a deep breath.

_'Now do this for yourself, Ant_.'

He went to action immediately, going to the showers and peaking out the small windows the water was coming in. He sees that the majority of the guards, including warden Mufflebuns were outside searching for the other two inmates. If he counted correctly, there should only be one guard left in the building.

He hides in the kitchen as the guard patrolling walked past. First off to the warden's office: the key was gone, taken by Sparklez or Seth but perhaps he would find other useful things in there. Levers are useful and so on the way he broke some, but they will not work at the final door as that requires the key or perhaps some sort of denotation.

The warden's office is dark and eerie. Never before been there, Ant blindly searches around. He hisses in pain as he touched some almost broken iron swords. He sees that his palm has a slash across it now and is bleeding. Stumbling across something, he trips and falls to the ground, bracing himself with his elbows which got scratched in the progress.

Reaching back, he feels what he tripped on. To his delight, it was some ladders. He grins widely as he exits to better light. Although they seem to be almost broken, they would come in good use. If he recalls correctly, there should be some ladders leading up to the rooftop of the prison but there were not enough and he could not reach it. With this, he was sure he could.

He rushes up the stairs and to the courtyard, remembering Minecraft tricks, he set the ladders on the second block, preserving one. He places them as he climb. The ladders shake and some of the steps break while he advances. He gulps at the height but look up as he sees that the end was almost there. He reaches up the second step and- SNAP. The ladder he is on and several below broke entirely, wood plummet to the ground. He is now hanging there with no support but the one he was gripping onto. He heard a crack as his face turned white. The step he holds on to broke and he falls.

As he lands into the dead cell he immediately looked around. But the lever that was once there is nowhere to be found.

"I came in for a check." The guard says and Ant turns sharply to see him holding onto the lever they had placed.

...

"Ant is taking way too long." Seth says to the Captain. The latter just nods solemnly.


	10. Freedom

**Chapter Ten: Freedom**

Six months passed. Ant's attempts to escape gradually faded. Now his only goals are to survive and wait for the day he will be released.

Days were pretty much the same, following a schedule. Wake up at the same time, eat at the same time, and sleep at the same time. The rest would be exercises, or various types of assigned work. Some new inmates came in, but Ant did not bother to get to know them.

Sometimes he thought he would hear familiar voices, or the sound of metal against metal, but would look out and realise it was false hope.

Until one day.

"Psst, Ant!" Someone said. "Psst!" A stick came to poke Ant as he groaned.

"What? Is it time to wake up?"

"What are you talking about? It's me! The one and only! The awesome!"

"How would I know who you are, you seem pretty egoistic, your voice sounds familiar to me…" Ant's eyes widened. "SPARKLEZ?!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Sparklez faceplamed, "Do you want to get out of here? Geez."

"Hey what's going on here?" Mufflebuns came to Ant's cell. Sparklez ducked under the window.

"Oh nothing, I just, uh, I just had a bad dream." Ant explained. Mufflebuns walked away.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do." Sparklez is looking in between the metal poles in the window again. "We've got three stacks of TNT-"

"WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH! I said three stacks of TNT! Stop shouting!"

"Three stacks of TNT…three times sixty-four is…"

"One hundred and ninety-two."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP YELLING!"

"Hey kid!" Mufflebuns' sound came again, Sparklez ducked as he passed Ant some sleeping pills. "You're starting to disturb your inmates."

"I'm sorry."

"Anyway," Sparklez's head popped up again, "it's too late to complain now because it's blasting in 3…2…1!"

A series of booms set off as TNT flew everywhere from Ant's wall. One flew into his hands as he screamed and threw it away.

"Ow!" Ant received several blast damage, but luckily not enough to kill him.

"Let's get out of here." Sparklez grinned.

"You're crazy."

"Well I do have my ship prepped! Can't wait to introduce you the crew. Seth is not here anymore we dropped him off on our way to get TNT, but we kept in contact…I don't know what you wanna do, but I'm sure we can manage. Oh and as for…"

Ant grinned as Sparklez rambled on. They were running fast as they could and some of the crew who blasted off the TNT followed them. Sparklez seemed oblivious to the alarm sounds and ruins of stone blocks behind them. Soon they were out of the woods and the sea was waiting.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, thank you very much for reading, reviewing and such. It really has kept me going when I honestly felt like quitting on this story.

It's not perfect, but I quite like it. Since it was based upon a video it definitely wasn't the most original of all works, but I hope you liked my inputs.

A revision is unlikely, but possible upon popular request.

Writing about SparkAnt is difficult because of it being Minecraft personas and therefore, lots of information had to be made up. Also I know some people dislike it because of some moral issues (which I personally have too) regarding real persons so I tried my best to be as sensitive and respectful as possible.

Basically, I do not own the video, or the Minecraft personas. I do not intend to invade the privacy or personal spaces or violate the YouTubers and if I have done so I would not mind removing the story upon request from rightful owners. Everything is fictional, anything factual is coincidental. Anything that can be considered factual is the gameplay that turned into various parts of the plot and also various quotes I have taken, and I do not take credit for them.


End file.
